Media communication systems such as cable TV, satellite TV, and Internet Protocol TV can provide subscribers with hundreds of channel options collectively presenting media programs that span an expansive genre. Consequently, viewers have a rich selection of media programs they can choose from. With such a broad scope of content, subscribers may encounter many actors and actresses that may or may not be known to the subscribers.